Give me your Utmost Love
by Kajune
Summary: Tired of the usual pile of gifts, Giotto finally demands he gets the present he wants, from a particularly stubborn successor of his.


**Title **: Give me your Utmost Love

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

**Genre** : Friendship / Family

**Warning **: OOCness.

**Summary **: Tired of the usual pile of gifts, Giotto finally demands he gets the present he wants, from a particularly stubborn successor of his.

* * *

**Giotto's 2015 Birthday Story**

* * *

They say the more you get used to something, the longer you have something, the more boring it becomes.

For example, a guy could be crazy about a particular girl, wants to be with her forever, hopes to even marry her, and feels his love will never fade. Once he manages to win her over, initially he is overjoyed. However, for some men that satisfaction - with time - can fade.

Before long he may grow tired of her, know her all too well to feel excited about being with her. One day he will likely see another girl, and feel that rush of excitement again. Another example is a child with his toys. A child could spend days whining over a particular toy he saw, demanding with tears and anger that his parents buy it whatever the costs. Soon, he gets the object, but some children may grow tired of it, and later demand for another one, forgetting how much the previous toy had meant to them.

In summary, when something new turns old, some tend to search for something else that is new.

The man focused on in this story is no different.

Sitting upon his expensive chair, in front of his expensive desk, inside his expensive office, a man with blond hair reveals a bored expression. The presents piled on his desk have become routine, he sees them on every special occasion, and while he can never know what's inside the boxes until he opens them, he still feels he has seen this scene far too often.

He does appreciate the affection people shower him with, be it from his friends, his subordinates, or the poor citizens who feel gratitude towards him; he has simply seen the same thing too many times before.

Today is his birthday, so they presents come again.

The people who adore him cannot resist getting him the most thoughtful gifts they can come up with. Fortunately for him, no enemy has managed to send him a bomb in disguise, since there is also another routine where each present is thorough checked before being delivered to him, either by his right-hand, a trusty subordinate, or the person themselves.

Sadly, unlike the first days of receiving such a load of presents, which continue to fill even the corners of his office, he does not feel the same childish joy he used to feel back then. Half of the reason is probably because there is something particular he wants, but never gets. This expectation serves to only worsen his mood each special occasion when the wanted object does not come.

Well, it's not like he ever asked for it to come. He merely wishes it to.

Letting out a heavy sigh, the young man rises from his chair. The morning sunlight is bright today, he can see it from the tall windows behind him. Today is still new, so maybe he should finally ask for the present he so badly wants, instead of upsetting the senders of these regular presents by not fully enjoying them.

He hates to be cruel.

Looking through the glass and into the outside world, he speaks.

"I hope today is a lucky day."

He says to himself, and forces a reassuring smile onto his face.

Like always, he doesn't want people to see him looking so bored and uninterested on his birthday, a day which many people are willing to satisfy him by whatever means, like he were a spoiled child. He once acted like one, now he is more like a big adult who has grown tired of his old jigsaw puzzles.

Time to go search for something more desirable.

The man in the black suit then leaves the beautiful office, with his lips in a smile and his orange eyes burning with determination. The anticipation for something nice is back again, but no longer for the presents that decorate his quarters, no longer for those golden watches, tailored suits or delicious sweets.

No. What he wants is not a fine object, but any object from _that man_.

* * *

He had been calmly reading a nice book when a pair of arms nearly strangled him from behind, locking him into a tight hug around the neck. Although he managed to keep the book steady when attacked, the slight shaking accompanied by immature whining shook the book from his fingers, sending it falling down to the floor.

He had been sitting on the railing next to the large staircase, a distance nearly four meters from the ground.

It's not that anything could make fear cross his empty expression, make him cry or make him laugh, make his stoic nature shatter and turn him into a 5-year-old, who bounces about with illogical complaints...like the man currently hugging him like a life-line.

"Ricardo-kun, why don't you celebrate my birthday like the rest? Am I not important to you?"

As if the man's words were true, Ricardo had been ignoring the numerous decorations surrounding him that make this formal headquarters look like a kid's party place. Well, it's not like there is a need for an extra helping hand for the nearly 200 men that do these decorations every year without exhaustion.

He just hopes he can get that book back, and not end up on the floor like it.

"Hey, Ricardo, do you really hate me?"

With green eyes on the fallen book, Ricardo makes no attempt to show he is at all listening to the other man. Since today is such an important day for the Vongola family, any miss-placed object is deemed rubbish, and he seriously doesn't want that book to be thrown out. It is one of his very few possessions.

When the shaking becomes more violent, Ricardo decides to tune in his eccentric boss for the sake of going to bed as a whole.

"Primo."

His voice is stoic but sharp, able to cut through the endless complaints of the blond.

"May you kindly let go of me?"

Disappointment crosses the blond's face instantly, but instead of expelling more of what he feels is upsetting, he tightens his hold and looks down, spotting the book he so carelessly forced down to the floor. Then, a smirk pops up.

Leave it to their most elite subordinate to notice the change in mood of their boss without even looking; the slight stiffening of the shoulders being an indication that Ricardo knows his boss doesn't mean well, but never in the face will he show his discomfort.

"If I retrieve that book for you, will you let me have it?"

Ricardo resists sighing at the question, his stiffness dispersing immediately much to the blond - Primo's - surprise. The hold remains firm, both hands gripping onto each other's elbows without a hint of loosening. As orange eyes look at whatever parts of that younger man's face they can see, Ricardo finally speaks.

"The purpose of you getting it simply so you can have it proves meaningless. You could do that without asking me, for it would not be a favor."

His next words strike a nerve in his boss.

"Much like a child stealing a toy."

Assuming that was merely Ricardo's way of expressing his likely-present disdain for him, Primo glares daggers, but no physical response comes this time, instead, that stoic voice once again hurts his feelings.

"Now will you please let go of me, Primo?"

Tired of the formality and all the days of disappointment caused by this man, Primo tightens his hold slightly not to suffocate the other man, but this time pulls him backwards, bringing the right ear towards his own lips.

"My beloved nephew, why don't you ever call me by my name? My birthday is today, you know? You should be more nicer to me. This isn't an order, but please do me a favor and treat me like an equal on my special day. Just once, okay?"

His voice is sweet and loving, something he only ever reveals to his most dearest friends. At times he does use it to get what he wants from the weak-hearted, which kind of proves his childish nature, but as he uses it on Ricardo now, the most heartless man he knows, he does it for both reasons.

He loves him, and likes to order him around.

As expected, the reaction he gets is not like what comes from others. Even without his puppy eyes to win the other's heart over, he should have at least wobbled the other's resolve as he has done with many. Unfortunately, his heart is pierced by the ice in the reply.

"Giotto-sama, I humbly request you let go of me and grant me permission to go and retrieve my book."

With a pout, Giotto loosens his grip only to make another demand.

"I want it."

The blond does not see how his nephew literally rolls his eyes at the declaration.

"I am aware of that, Gio-"

He gets cut off before he can continue to add the hurtful formality. Japanese suffixes have been taught to all new recruits, simply so they can each be referred to with one without Giotto having to explain himself later, but when it is used as a means to distance oneself from him, especially by a relative and even after asking for such a thing not to happen, it fiercely hurts his heart.

"Call me, _Giotto_, my nephew."

When a reply doesn't immediately come, Giotto knows he has silenced the other man. With the other lacking words to say that will by all means defy Giotto's wish directly, the blond takes his time to admire the young man he only ever sees hanging around alone, and never with anyone unless it is for work.

Beautiful, smooth black hair, Giotto can smell and feel it with his nose, as he gently nuzzles at the long, tied up strands that extend down the other's back. He's not sure if the other can feel his sweet gesture, doesn't know if he cares, but hopes to enjoy this for as long as they are alone, and no words are being said.

Eventually, after the caressing of hands and kisses from lips, Ricardo breaks the silence with the same old empty voice.

"What is it that you want?"

Straight to the point. Giotto indeed did not come here to simply grab the other's attention or play with his body, but to ask for the one thing he never gets from someone so close to him by blood.

"Ricardo-kun," Again with the cute suffix. "I would love it if you finally gave me a birthday present."

After nearly a minute, the raven replies.

"So you intend to take my book as compensation for my lack of participation in your birthdays, is that correct?"

Since Ricardo is never wrong with finding the reason behind one's actions, Giotto simply needs to nod, aware that words are useless at the moment and none are expected. He has been with Ricardo for five years now, and never has he gotten a gift from the heart or from the head by him. As much as he enjoys just being under the same roof with his beloved, sole nephew, he can't help but feel heavily neglected just because Ricardo alone shows no care for him.

It hurts when the person you love doesn't return your affections, even if one day Giotto may get bored of gifts given by Ricardo, and want to seek someone else's. Just the feeling of never having any now, is enough to get Giotto into child-mode and demand what he wants at the moment.

With a sigh, Ricardo responds.

"As you wish, Giotto."

Had he been a single foot away, Giotto is certain he would have missed the slight affection in that tone, something so rare it is believed non-existent in the man always black nearly head to toe. Since Giotto is quite empathetic, he has always believed there is good in Ricardo, but has constantly failed to prove it, so much that G. has berated him personally.

With a warm smile as a sort of 'thank you', Giotto releases his hold and goes to retrieve the book. When he looks back up, the man is no longer there, but instead of going after him, Giotto simply returns to his office to enjoy the 30 pages this book has installed for him, without even once losing that happy smile.

By the time of his next birthday, he is still enjoying that book.

Even after abdicating his position as Vongola boss, relinquishing power to the even more cold-hearted Ricardo, and going to live in Japan where he finds true love, that same book remains a close possession to him.

Maybe.

Maybe some people are different.

When you want something really badly, just maybe, you'll love it forever, and never get tired of it.

_Happy birthday, Giotto..._

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**Author's Note** : I'm sorry if this story didn't turn out alright. I'm also sorry for any grammar mistakes. Feel free to point out any flaws in this, and thank you for reading. Reviews are much loved.


End file.
